1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism for a printed circuit board (PCB), and more particularly to a fixing mechanism which facilitates attachment and/or detachment of a PCB in a computer.
2. General Background
A conventional method of installing a PCB, such as a motherboard, in a computer is to simply screw the PCB to bosses or other mounting structures suitably mounted on a chassis. However, this PCB installation method substantially increases the time, and thus the cost, required to construct the computer in addition to adding to the complexity and difficulty of assembling, and later disassembling and servicing the computer.
A relatively recent improvement in mounting of a PCB in a computer has introduced a tray structure to support the PCB.
What is needed is a fixing mechanism which facilitates attachment and/or detachment of a PCB in a computer.